Two of a Kind
by My inner emotions
Summary: This is a fanfict of two girls who are twins. Kasaiko is a blonde with black tips on the ends of her hair, and Yukiko has blonde hair with pink tips. They are ninja from the Hidden Rain village who come to Konaha because they killed their father.
1. Chapter 1

Two of a Kind

Chapter 1

Twins

"LOOK OUT!" I yell jumping and pushing my sister out of the way. A kunai flies by hitting a tree.

Kasaiko says, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I nod and say, "Its fine just be more careful, they can't catch us." I turn around to see Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki who isn't really the leader but just poses under the true leader, standing right in front of me not two inches from me. I jump back swing my ice claws at him. He dodges calmly. I do a hand sign faster than most eyes can follow yelling, "ICE STYLE ICE DRAGON BREATH!" I put my fingers to my mouth making a loop I open and breathe out ice. It penetrates everything, knocking trees limbs off. He attempts to dodge going back quickly, as the ice ball engulfs the area between me and him. Throwing him one hundred yards back into the trees, everything is frozen.

Kasaiko does a similar hand sign yelling, "FIRE STYLE FIRE DRAGON BREATH!" She engulfs all of the frozen area on fire including Pein and his partner Konan. It all melts sending water washing them farther away, burning them in the process.

We giggle maniacally and say, "Oops look there's now a crater! And we're NOT going back!" Then we take off running in the opposite direction.

"We have to reach the Leaf Village before sunrise or we will be out of time! Our chakra can't last much more…" I jump up toward the top of the trees running on them.

She follows and says, "This is all kind of your fault…" she pauses looking at me, "You're the one who killed our father… he's in charge of us now… technically"

I scowl and say, "He deserved it." She shakes her head, "I didn't mean to go that far… I lost control… I'm sorry. OKAY? And he's not in charge of us…" I look at her giving my surrender look.

She says, "Its okay." She doesn't sound to convincing.

Pein appears ten yards in front of us, glowering. We stop in our tracks. He says, "You need to come back… and stop running, after all we are…"

We look at each other, and crouch down closing our eyes. After a moment our chakra is visible and we have ears and three tails sprouted each. My chakra is deep faded water blue hers is a darkened flaming red.

Pein chuckles and says, "So this is part of the twin wolf's power?"

I say, "You haven't even felt the half of it!"

Kasaiko says, "Don't you mean seen? We really shouldn't try to hurt him…"

I say, "Nope. He's gonna feel it all right." I do a hand sign faster than either of them can read. I yell, "ICE STYLE DEADLY KISS!" I disappear and reappear in front of him. I kiss him and suck all the heat from his body.

Konan appears and sends a swarm of her paper birds at us. I dodge and take off running knowing that Pein won't be able to move until tomorrow and she won't leave him. Kasaiko follows.

"You two are too stubborn!" Konan yells after us.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Kasaiko exclaims, "That was so awesome!" she smiles.

We make it to Konaha by morning, and Konan had given up like I had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Two of a Kind

Chapter 2

Konaha

We arrive in Konaha by morning, right as the sun is rising and Kasaiko collapses on the ground from exhaustion (after all we had been running and fighting for three day's straight). I pull her up and pull one of her arms around my shoulders. I say, "Just a little farther. We just have to make it to the Hokage's office then we can pass out…"

She gets a little giggle out of that. I help her walk all the way to the Hokage's office, then knock on the door.

A weary deep voice from inside says, "Come in."

I turn the handle and push the door open. We walk in the room bow, and then stand straight up. I say, "Sorry to disturb you so early, Sir, but we need to speak with you about joining your village…"

After about an hour of telling him that we came to the village because our father was killed and we we're not longer able to stay there without much protection and there are people trying to find us (not mentioning why they were trying to find us or who they are), and that we were scared and we knew that our mother was good friend's with him before she died. And most of that was the truth just not the whole truth and nothing but the truth, because we were sooo not scared and we knew who was after us and why, and the worst part I killed my father and how could I not know that?

He looks at us, sighs and says, "So you're the children of Yuu Katsumi and Yuu Yochi. They were both such victorious people…" he nods obviously thinking about the last time he had seen them, "You two can live here, and we will have to find a place for you to stay... I would team you up with a jonin but that will have to wait because there is a lot of paperwork involved in that, since you weren't born in this village and didn't have permission to come from your own." He shakes his head and says, "Not many people have made it to Chunin by the age of ten… In fact the only other one I recall is Uchiha Itachi, but he's thirteen now." He opens a drawer and pulls out two stacks of paper and hands them to us to fill out. We both take the papers and fill them out as honest as we can without telling him too much. When we are done we hand him the papers back.

He flips through them skimming through it all nodding the occasionally. When he stops he looks up and says, "You both will be an excellent edition to the village." The he smiles politely and says, "I will summon someone to show you around," we look at him kind of nervously, "I'm sure you all will get along just fine." He sends one of the summoning birds out.

After a few minutes a woman, with dark purple hair and a net shirt with a jacket over it, enters the room, yawning quite big.

She says, "You summoned me Hokage?"

He nods and says, "Yes and I have a mission for you," she gives a look that says great. He tilts his head up motioning toward my sister and me.

The woman tilts her head to the side and says, "I've never seen you two around. My name is Mitarashi Anko."

We both tilt our heads in a sort of bow. I say, "This is Kasaiko, and I am Yukiko."

Kasaiko says, "We'd rather not give our last names…"

Anko nods not questioning it, and then asks, "How old are you two?"

We smirk and say, "Eleven."

She says, "And what is your rank?"

"Chunin," We smile even more. She gapes and looks at the Hokage.

Sarutobi says, "They have no where to stay, would you be okay with living with them," he pauses and then continues, "that is until we can find some where for them to live," he looks at us.

Anko says, "Why does it have to be me?" He just gives her this look. She then says, "Right because I don't have a squad to take care of."

He rolls his eyes, "And you are the most excepting when it comes to most situations…"

I look at my sister, "Can we rest… My sister and I are on the brink of passing out. We have been on a non-stop trip to get here and that took about three days…"

He nods and says, "Yes that would be fine."

We nod. Anko says, "Come on lets go." She leads us to her house and shows us to the guest bedroom with two twin sized beds in it.

I think, '_Is this supposed to be funny?'_

We both bow and say thank you, she nods and says, "Hey you're going to be living with me, might as well be helpful."

"Yes, but you have been very nice to us so far and haven't been rude what so ever." Kasaiko says.

She laughs and says, "No problem now get some rest so I can show you around later," Then she winks and walks out of the room.

We nod and obey going to sleep pretty much as soon as our heads hit the pillow, me sleeping face down on one side of the room and Kasaiko passed out face up on the opposite side.


End file.
